


【翻译】more power than anything waiting in the dark

by Elf11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Nogitsune Trauma, Panic, Post-Episode: s03e22 De-Void, Protective Scott, Sick Stiles, Spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf11/pseuds/Elf11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Scott慢跑回到他家里，他妈妈正倚墙而立，看守着Stiles，打量着他身上缠满的绷带和灰蒙蒙的旧衣服。 </p><p>“把它们弄走。"Stiles在说，茫然而轻柔，"把它弄走。"</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】more power than anything waiting in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/gifts).
  * A translation of [more power than anything waiting in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302154) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



当Scott慢跑回到他家里，他妈妈正倚墙而立，看守着Stiles，打量着他身上缠满的绷带和灰蒙蒙的旧衣服。 

"把它们弄走。"Stiles在说，茫然而轻柔，"把它弄走。"他无力地拽着绷带，好像他根本不知道两个完全发育的狼人竭力才将他制服。 

Scott盯着他，也许有点儿太久，但他不知道该相信什么。他只是看着这个人影，这个东西，从他家客厅地板上爬了出去。他内心里仍然有一个幻影，让他生疼不已，提醒着他永远不要相信狐狸，你不能相信狐狸，但他刚才就在Stiles的头脑里，而他知道Stile相信他，相信他的力量，相信他的智慧，相信他的狼嚎，相信他的狼群。 

在那阴湿而令人作呕的腐烂发霉的气味之下，Stiles闻起来像他自己。但他被附身的时候仍然闻起来像他自己。即使鲜血和恨意模糊了Scott的感官，野狐仍然闻起来像Stiles的肥皂和止汗剂，以及他所熟悉的压力的味道。

Stiles抬起头。"Scott，"他说，迷惑而恐慌，"我发生了什么？”

Scott的胸腔发紧。他忘记了他的决心，忘记了Lydia和另一个Stiles，忘记了Deaton和Peter正在追着他们。他跪下来，说，“妈妈，帮下我”，然后开始从Stiles身上解开那霉烂而潮湿的绷带。

Stiles挣扎着想要帮助，动作不协调而且身体颤抖。他的皮肤真的很凉。它敲响了某些警钟，但Scott不知道任何它的意味。他受伤了吗？他生病了吗？这是被住在你自己真正身体里的恶魔几乎抛弃后的正常行为吗？

"我不喜欢这样，Scott。"他妈妈说，她的手很稳，当她从Stiles的脖子上解开最后一条潮湿绷带。她用指尖压着他的喉咙，抬头看向墙上的钟，甚至是Stiles，尽管一片茫然，看起来也注意到了她对待他的方式好像他不是正常人，好像这不是他自己。

当他们俩都和Scott的妈妈发生矛盾的时候，Stiles总是比Scott更难过。每一次Scott都理解，因为比起其他任何事，他更讨厌警长生他的气。

Stiles降低他的视线，弯下他的脑袋，拉扯着他衣袖上腐烂的皮革。"我很抱歉。"他轻声呢喃，一遍又一遍，像念咒符一样。这让人病态地想起少有的那几次，Stiles是如此疲惫不堪，以至于他丧失了做任何事的能力，除了对Scott道歉，一遍又一遍，毫无意义——好像他迫切需要Scott承认他有什么不对劲，他是坏人。

"妈妈。"Scott说。他等着她朝他看过来。他需要知道她相信他。"是他。"

"你不知道这点。" 她的嘴唇抿成一条直线，她看上去也很惊恐，但没有Scott试图不去感受的那么惊恐。她会知道要做什么。她总是知道要做什么。"他……我不知道我刚才看到了什么，但那——"

"妈妈。"Scott不知道该如何解释——不想去解释——他能判断Stiles不是装的。不想让Stiles知道他可以感受到他的羞耻，恐惧和迷惑。这不是狐狸在演戏。不管这是什么，它相信它是Stiles。Scott 也相信，大部分。而他不确定的那小部分仍然想要——需要——它真的是Stiles。

他妈妈轻轻叹了口气，犹豫了一会儿后，伸手抚摸着Stiles的头发，做了个鬼脸。"让我们把你弄干净，孩子。"

当她碰触到他，Stiles抬起视线，睁着眼睛，点着脑袋，她的脸色柔和下来。

Scott做了大部分的工作。衣服很容易崩裂撕扯下来。这感觉让人满足，仿佛在解开一个礼物。在霉烂之下，Stiles的皮肤干净而冰凉，但他仍然搓着他自己光裸的手臂和大腿，轻轻呜咽着，而Scott体内的狼明白，闻起来像某个你不是的什么，这不对，也不好。

Stiles闻起来像死亡，而Scott不知道肥皂和水是否可以冲走它。

他把Stiles扶起来，承受了他大部分的重量，领着他去楼下的浴室，他妈妈早已在那里拧开了热水。

"我有什么问题？"Stiles问，当他的腿无法正常走动，他抓住Scott。

"我想你在重新开始学习如何使用你的身体。"Scott说，忽视了提及这具身体很可能是一具全新的身体。忽视了提及他这一辈子从未这么迷茫过。把注意力集中在Stiles的心跳，他不平稳的呼吸以及他毫不犹豫靠在Scott身上的样子更容易。

"发生了什么？”

"我们帮助你醒了过来。"

"Lydia在哪里？"

"Peter在找她。Kira也是。他们会找到她。"

"我不能像你一样听出谎言。"Stiles说。

Scott引导他转弯拐进走廊。"我知道。"

"这是真的吗？"Stiles问，只是有一点点更稳定。

"对我来说是真的。"Scott的妈妈打断他们，扔了一条浴巾给Scott。 "所以我会保持遮住我的眼睛。我会就在门外面，拿一些干净的换洗衣服。”

他们朝热气腾腾的浴室走去，Scott让他自己发出一阵紧张的笑声。 鉴于Stiles经常策划非常糟糕的计划的历史记录，这不是一个完全不正常的情形。"嘿，还记得那次我们试图建一个树屋吗？"

"当我们弄得全身都是树脂那次？"Stiles问，这么用力地靠着Scott，让Scott除了直接和Stiles一起走到淋浴处以外别无选择，在热水溅到他俩身上之前他只做到了用脚踩掉他的运动鞋。

"是的，妈妈不得不剪掉你所有的头发因为它粘的太紧了。"Scott说。

他们一起在这里洗过澡，那时候9岁还是10岁的样子，全身都是泥巴，树脂和枯叶，他妈妈站在门外，一条条列出所有的理由，为什么他们带着一把电锯爬上18英尺高爬到一棵橡树里是她整个成年人生里听到的实际上最愚蠢的主意，还有他们是否明确地明白他们被永永远远禁足了？

Stiles闭上了他的眼睛，他的脸颊贴在瓷砖上，他看上去似乎不知道他们在哪里，或者他是赤裸的，或者热水几乎烫的难以忍受。"你得坐下来。"Scott说，把他放下来。他从淋浴手柄那里取过丝瓜络，往里倒了一些他妈妈放在那里的香草沐浴露。 "抱歉，伙计，但你闻起来会像蜡烛。"

这感觉很像在Deaton那里给狗狗洗澡。Scott给他全身擦洗了两次，特别注意仔细清洗了他的头发和他的手臂，用丝瓜络小心地轻轻擦着他的胯部，注意到Stiles没有瑟缩，没有反应，可能也不会告诉他是否哪里疼。他没有看到伤痕——即使是他知道本应该在那里的伤痕。但他认出了那些旧伤疤。Stiles因为玩滑板在膝盖摔出的一处凹陷，他从单车上摔下来在手肘处刮出的一块长而扁平的伤疤。他们跳入一个垃圾场时一块铁丝网在他脚踝划出的一条浅浅的长痕。

在Scott能把它们吞下去之前，这句话溜出了他的嘴。"是你，对吗？"

Stiles眨眨睫毛睁开眼睛，擦去他睫毛上的水珠。"你在问我？"他发出一种像是笑声的声音，但歇斯底里而且怏怏不乐。"你是那个确认的人。难道你不能……Alpha视线扫描我还是什么？" 他的声音里有一个上扬的不平稳的高音节，而Scott抓住他的肩膀，试图让他冷静下来，让他不要乱动。 "Scott，你必须知道。你必须确定！"

"Scott。"是他妈妈，就只是站在淋浴帘子的外面，伸出手把水关了。"在你们滑倒之前把他擦干。"她说，好像他们在嬉笑打闹一样。好像一切正常。 

他们设法走到了浴室的防滑垫上面。

Stiles恐慌起来，以一种怪异的看上去筋疲力竭的样子，好像他大口大口的呼吸让他累极了。 "如果这是一个骗局呢？Scott。Deaton在哪里？Derek在哪里？如果这是个骗局，你一个人打不过我，你——" 他的声音被切断了，当Scott的妈妈将一件旧绿色上衣套到Stiles的头上，拿起他的胳膊，开始往其中一个衣袖里塞。

"你显示出脱水，缺少睡眠，轻度休克以及天知道是什么的症状。"她说，"现在我不是说我是一名超自然事件的专家，但我认为从医学上讲你现在无法做出理智判断。Scott——脱下那些湿衣服，你几乎淹没了浴室。"

Scott在走廊上脱下衣服，保持注意看着Stiles和他妈妈。Stiles在注视着她，思绪如此沉浸于她的话里，他甚至好像没注意到她在给他穿衣服。

"你正在经历的焦虑与你的身体状况息息相关——这，坦白地说，让我很担心。你不会伤害这间屋子里的任何人。"她说，从柜台上递给他一杯水。他抿着小口飞快地喝着水，从杯子边缘打量着她。"我们很安全。而且——孩子，我不知道你是否安全。所以我需要你尽量休息。我需要你好起来。"

"别让我睡觉。"Stiles说。他擦了擦他的嘴。杯子从他手指间跌落，当他把手指握成拳头，抵在他的肚子上。"拜托了。"

Scott穿上他妈妈给他堆成一堆的衣服，赶紧跳起来冲过去，清醒地意识到Stiles不能像这样与他妈妈独自留在一起，并且因为认为Stiles可能会伤害到她而讨厌着他自己。 

"就只是躺在我的房间，让我们等着你爸爸，好吗？"Scott问，伸出一只手给他妈妈好让她站起来，把他自己插进他们之间，然后扶着Stiles起来。

"我去医院给Stiles拿些东西。"他妈妈说，"我会在半小时之后回来。你发短信给我，如果事情有变。还有发短信给我，如果你听到……任何人的消息。"

"她不是去拿镇静药，是吗？"

"我不这么认为。我会告诉她不要，如果你想。"Scott说，"你可能需要抗生素或者什么。"

一直到他们上了楼，Scott才不得不承认有什么真的不对劲。Stiles的协调性回来了，而且大部分楼梯是他自己爬的，但到他们走到Scott床边的时候，他脸色灰白，气喘吁吁。

Stiles研究着Scott的表情，当他轻轻扶着他上床的时候。 "这么糟糕？" 他问。尽管他看起来很糟，他的眼睛里有当他之前——当Scott给他解绑的时候所缺少的一种明确。

"我不知道。"Scott在他旁边坐下来。"你看上去不太好。"

"我不能好好思考。我不能……将任何东西联系起来。"Stiles在他这一侧蜷缩起身体，左右移了移。他的脸紧挨着Scott的枕头，深呼吸着它，这么诚实，让Scott不禁微笑起来。"我不认为那东西有为我服任何药。"

"那东西是个混账。"Scott说，揉着Stiles的背。现在他们不在热水中，Stiles又冰冷起来，但他没有颤抖，也没有抱怨它。不管怎样，Scott在他身上又多盖了一条毯子，然后爬进里面，依偎着Stiles的背。

麻烦事又会发生。这是不可避免的。不管是10分钟还是几小时之后，它将会到来。混乱还没停止，而此刻Scott唯一能做的就是把Stiles抱在他的胸前，好像他们仍然还小，用一条毯子作为堡垒，一场坚定的谈话能够解决甚至是最困难的问题。

"伙计，你在哭吗？"Stiles问。

"我在试图不哭。别打乱我的努力。"

"有些可怕的东西在那里。"Stiles找到Scott的手，把它拖到他胸前。他的手指冰凉。"你会待在这里直到我爸爸过来吗？"

"我哪里也不去。"Scott说，让他的声音变成在Stiles的脖颈后面轰隆作响的咆哮。他不是在警告他。不完全是。但他在警告某些东西离开。他自己的恐惧，也许——也许会把Stiles从他身边带走的某种东西的可能性。"我爱你，伙计。" 他安静地补充说，因为这应该是足够的。它应该比等候在黑暗中的任何东西保有更多的力量。它必须是。


End file.
